


Sospes Sui Generis

by TurtTurt



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Collars, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Some Plot, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtTurt/pseuds/TurtTurt
Summary: ”Ben Tennyson, you are finally awake.”Been begrudgingly opened his eyes and tilted his head to the source. Ben cocked a smile at the Warlord.”Nice to see you Vilgy.”When Vilgax finally succeeds in taking down the infamous hero Ben 10, he takes the hero himself as a prize. He never could have imagined what life was like with the Warlord, beating him senseless one minute, tendering cleaning him up the next, the only predictable behavior came from unthinking obedience. Stubborn, arrogant, and seriously ticked off, Ben needed to figure out how to get out of there, fast.Note: Consistent updates anticipated. Work is tagged for unpublished chapters as well as current.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Vilgax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. No More Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is given two options, rot in a room alone until his friends save him, or join Vilgax. Ben's self-preservation fights with his morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for choosing this fic to read. I try to tag as accurately as possible so that everyone is happy :)
> 
> I have written a bit of the story so far so expect consistent updates. I just need to go through them first, I won't produce crappy unfinished content :)))

Ben wakes up in increments. He resisted the urge to look around, instead opting to stay in place as he analyzed the situation. 

He could feel all of his limbs, that was a plus. He recognized the feel of metal on both of his wrists; even after sleeping for however long he did, he could still feel the cold metal stealing the warmth from his flesh. His shoulders were sore from sleeping with his hands pulled together behind his back

Judging from the tile that his face was planted on, he certainly wasn't home.

”Ben Tennyson, you are finally awake.”

Been begrudgingly opened his eyes and tilted his head to the source. Ben cocked a smile at the Warlord.

”Nice to see you Vilgy.”

Addressing him only lead to a sharp pain in his stomach; he flew a few feet back from the force and landed with a heavy thunk on the tile.

Been caught his breath and remained still as heavy footsteps made their way toward him.

A hand gripped his face. His breathing stilled as the talons dug into the flesh of his cheeks. His face was wrenched toward the vicious countenance of the Chimera Sui Generis. 

”What” Ben grunted out after moments of no obvious response.

Vilgax squeezed his face tighter and spoke, ”You do not deserve to utter my name any longer. Maybe when you were a warrior, but not any longer. You will address me as ’Master’ as I am both a mentor as well as your superior.” Everything about him said that he wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. 

Been glared into the red eyes, his fingers feeling up his left wrist as slowly as he could. 

”Looking for something?” Vilgax smirked at the teenager, piercing his cheek and drawing blood from the pricks. 

”Now Terran, you are fully aware of how much I desired to kill you. ’Desired’” He paused, ”as in ’in the past’. After months of contemplation in the Null void, I've come to realize that death was a much too light sentence. ” he punctuated his words by dropping Ben’s face carelessly to the floor. ”You may not be entirely useless.”

Every time he had been challenged by Vilgax in the past he had won eventually. If he planned on winning again, he hoped that it would be on the shorter side of eventually. Spending his summer in a spaceship with his enemy was way further on the list. Ben braced himself for another attack as he went over the details in his head. 

No Omnitrix, hands bound behind him, impossible odds against Vilgax’s drones. He’s gotten out of similar situations before. Unless there was some sort of struggle prior, Vilgax probably had the Omnitrix somewhere safe. Worst case, he cloned an army with the DNA and Ben is his war prize. Best case, the Omnitrix locked him out and he needs Ben to open it. He was already thinking of distractions in the case of the best scenario.

Chances were that Vilgax had taken his ship off of Earth. Either they were rooted on some miscellaneous planet where plumbers were sparse or the vessel was drifting through space.  
Finding alien life could be helpful, but the risk of hostility or lack of breathable atmosphere would be a serious hitch in his plan-

“-do you understand?”

Ben hadn’t been listening. One too many villain speeches left him tired of the drawling that bad guys tended to do. He had more important things to do, like preemptively planning his escape. He wasn’t sure what Vilgax had in store, but he was sure it wouldn’t be fun.

A firm kick in the ribs let him know that Vilgax wasn’t excited to repeat himself.

”Yes?”

”Just because you were raised by a mannerless race doesn't give you an excuse to act out. It is alright, I don't have a problem teaching you how to listen. That's for later though, right now, you'll just have to try your best.”Vilgax had this mischievous look on his face, the usual frustrated annoyance gone.

”As I was saying, I’m giving you an option. Either join me or remain on the ground waiting for your friends to never arrive.”

”I’ll take the ground, squid face. ”

”Enjoy the floor then Tennyson, ” The next moment he was flying across the room and hitting the wall with a satisfying crunch. He lay on the ground attempting to wheeze as quietly as possible.” did you want me to keep you company as you wait for your companions?”

”I’ll be fine.” he managed to cough out, failing to sound composed.

Vilgax followed through and left the room.

Did he plan on just leaving Ben alone to wait out his rescue? There had to be some kind of catch to it. There had to be cameras in there, no way Vilgax would leave him unattended without some sort of supervision. He needed to prepare for whatever Vilgax had in mind. At any moment he could release some alien into the room to tear him to bits.

As soon as his breath returned to him, he got to his feet. He was a tad bit wobbly from the handcuffs’ strain on his arms but he managed to get up well enough. He glanced around the room for opportunities. It was barren, possibly just a holding chamber made to do exactly that, keep him in. He paced the walls of the room, inspecting every inch for imperfection.

After a while of kicking at the wall and attempting to pry apart the vent corners, frustration hit him and he resigned to leaning against the wall with his eyes on the entrance. He didn't plan on sitting around while he waited.

Every once in a while he would pace the room, checking for anything that he could have missed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape from the handcuffs due to his memory of their durability, though that didn't stop him from trying.

Soon, his wrists were rubbed raw from the constant friction.

He had no way to tell time. Even if there was a window, he likely wouldn't know anyways; if they were anywhere but Earth, which was likely, the day-night cycle would be completely different if there was any in the first place.

It felt like days had passed since he first woke up in the chamber. Without any way to mark his rests, he lost track of the times that he woke up to the identical view of the room. The only difference was the hunger gnawing at his stomach.

A creak startled Ben awake resulting in him jut up into a sitting position. The door swung open leaving Ben with a split second full of hope.

“It appears that your companions haven't arrived yet.” Vilgax’s voice broke the long-held silence leaving a disappointed Ben to slump over in disappointment.

“I still don't want your company. You can leave again”

“Oh, but I brought a gift, how disappointing.”

Ben turned his head in the other direction but kept aware of his position.

“Maybe I underestimated the feeding schedule of Terrans, here I thought I had done my research.” A course laugh echoed through the room.

Ben risked a glance at Vilgax, expecting some fungal bug sort of dish. His brow wrinkled at the strange sight of Vilgax holding a chunk of cooked meat between his claw-like fingers. He willed his mouth to stop watering.

“Yeah, I’m not going to eat anything you give me. You didn't even have the decency to put it on a plate, that's just gross.”

When Vilgax turned around, Ben rose from his spot on the ground. He took the chance and ran toward him, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible. Aim for the knees. Mechanical or not, joints are weak points.

15 feet away,

10,

5,

_thwack_

Vilgax had spun around and backhanded Ben.

“You think you can sneak up on me?” The alien approached Ben, slowly, steady, and menacing. His frame towering over the boy who rose from the ground. 

Grabbing the boy by the neck, he slammed him against the wall.

“I can hear every move you make Tennyson. Every beat of your racing heart or snide remark under your breath comes in clear. You forget things about me.”

“You can’t expect me to remember every single attribute of the bad guys I fight. You’re not the only one threatening the world.”

“Well, maybe it should be your priority considering the fact that I’m the only one threatening you at the moment.” He leaned in so close that Ben could feel his breathing on him,” Do not make that mistake again.”

“Attacking you?”

“Underestimating me.” He smiled and dropped Ben to the floor.

“I’ll be back when you can appreciate my company.”

It felt like a few days had passed since Vilgax last bothered him. His stomach tossed and burned as Ben sat and waited. 

He knew every nook and cranny of the room by now. He had tried to break out through each of them by now. By now, Vilgax’s request for company didn't seem so bad. 

If he intended to kill him, he wouldn't wait until Ben ate whatever he had offered. Knowing VIlgax, he would have sooner shoved it down his throat rather than wait.

He wanted Ben to accept it.

The next time Vilgax arrived, he wasn't so quick to dismiss him.

”Good to see that you decided to stick around.” Vilgax sniggered.

“Nice to see you too,” Ben said semi-sarcastically; after so long pacing the same cold room, he was almost relieved to see his enemy.

“Are you hungry yet or should I give it another cycle or two?”

“Got any chili fries?” Despite his stomach being painfully empty, Ben smiled at the fact that he could still joke in such a situation. If things got any worse, coping with humor was pretty much all he could do.

He wasn’t giving up though. He had saved the universe before and he’d do it again, a week or two at Vilgax’s mercy wouldn’t fry the Tennyson spirit.

Vilgax closed the door and moved a few steps into the room. He stayed a decent distance from Ben as he placed the food bowl on the ground.

“If you desire food then you’ll have to come to me. I do not serve those under me.” Not a difficult task, but it left Ben wondering what his intention was. That was most likely the point.

After a moment of hesitation, he made his way closer to Vilgax; if he wanted to hurt Ben, he hopefully wouldn't waste his time waiting for Ben to come to him. 

When he picked up the bowl with his bound hands to scoot away with it, the other intervened,” Eat it on the ground, don't get it everywhere.” Ben exhaled sharply but didn't bother with a verbal argument. He would need his strength to escape. When he sat, Vilgax did not attack him in his vulnerable position, though, he had not chosen to back up either.

”How am I supposed to eat?” he shook his bound hands to accentuate his point.

”Humans eat with their mouths.”

He huffed and turned to the side so that he didn't have to look at Vilgax’s metal-clad feet as he ate.  
Ben did not spare a moment before digging in. It appeared as though he had done his research on human food, as he was eating chicken, vegetable, and rice mix. It had a slightly frozen taste to it, as though he had just bought a few generic cases of the non-brand “human food”.

“Now that you're willing to listen, why don't we have a discussion? I did not take custody of you for you to lounge around my ship all day, now that you've had your fun I will give you a couple of options.” He didn't like the sound of that. Pick your poison scenario.

“You can stay in this room alone, or you can join me as my underling. You needn't worry about being prepared, I have no problem correcting mistakes. ”

It didn't take him long to reach a decision, anything was a better chance for escape than starving in some cold cell.

”I think I've seen enough of this room, let’s go.”

”Patience. Hand the bowl to me.” Ben felt like an idiot reaching blindly for the bowl behind his back. He probably looked like one too. 

After taking the bowl from his hand, he held onto the cuffs, pulling Ben in front of him so he could guide him as he walked the human out of the room and down the hall.

“This is my quarters, You will be sleeping there unless I decide otherwise.”

“On your bed?” He pulled away as little as he could in his restraints, hopefully displaying his displeasure enough.

“At the foot or on my floor.”

“Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting more and more into Ben 10 recently, so this is my addition to the fandom.
> 
> If you are going to tell me that I'm disgusting for writing this, please don't. I love comments and hearing your opinions, (they're usually really encouraging and awesome!!) but I don't appreciate ppl who show up to kinkshame on me and my viewers :(
> 
> Thanks for being cool, I appreciate every viewer :)


	2. A Guiding Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vilgax asked for him to join, he was thinking along the lines of strategist or worrier. Getting collared as his enemy's war prize was not on the agenda.

“At the foot or on my floor.”

“Great.”

Ben didn't get the chance to doubt his response before he was slammed into the wall and pinned by his throat. His hands tried to get up to his neck, but they remain bound uselessly behind him.

“Not so tough with my hand around your neck huh? I thought you would have learned some manners by now.”

The more he struggled, the tighter Vilgax closed his grip. Vligax’s talons dug into the back of his neck, the hand wrapping almost fully around.

He clawed at his bindings desperately as black spots obscured his vision. Right when he had almost lost consciousness, the hand released him.

With every sense so dull, he couldn't have dreamed of catching himself on the fall.

“Do not fret, I have an easier discipline method in mind. We can save the physical contact for fun. Stand up already, you are still alive.” 

He would rather stay on the ground. He remained still until he saw Vilgax’s boot exaggeratedly draw backward for a kick. Been stumbled to his feet and braced himself against the wall for support. 

“Stay.” Vilgax taunted, Ben could barely hold himself up, the thought of running at a moment like that was laughable.

He came back shaking a piece of metal in the air. It must have interlocking pieces since it wiggled more like a band than a solid chunk.

“Is that a-“

“A collar? Oh yes. It seemed fitting, you are a lower life form in my gracious care.”Why did it seem like Vilgax constantly had a smirk on his face? Ben shrunk away from the collar. It probably sealed permanently, or slowly poisoned him. Whatever it was, he sure didn't want it wrapped around his neck. He shouldn’t have been pushing it so soon after Vilgax punished him, but it was worth a shot, maybe he could just make a promise.

“That’s not necessary, I’ll behave. ”

“I’m sure you will, but it is not optional. “ He snapped and pointed in front of him.” Stand here and turn around.”

Ben didn’t move from the wall. Though he was less light-headed now, the wall still looked much better than the notion of intentionally getting closer to the 12-foot tall armor-clad alien.

“If you make me go over there, I’ll ensure you lose consciousness this time.”

At least he had a few more moments to let the blood flow return to his head. He did as he was told. It was apparent that Ben hadn’t gotten close enough when a clawed hand jerked him closer by his neck.

Ben shivered as the cold metal rested around his neck. It snapped into place with a menacing click. He would need bolt cutters when he got out of there, from the feel of it, scissors wouldn’t do. Hopefully, he would get desensitized fast enough so that he didn’t have to focus on the dread that came with the weight on his neck. It wasn’t heavy per se, it was just enough to be a noticeable reminder of his captivity.

“Turn around, let me see.”

He turned his body but kept his head in a different direction, more interested in the tiled floor, than risk looking back at the incredibly close Vilgax. He wanted to see his neck, not his face, he didn't want to risk getting hit again so looking away was the easiest way to contain the anticipated sour expression.

“Look at me.”

He looked out of the corner of his eye. When he saw an unamused Vilgax, he rushed to amend his mistake. Before he was able, he fell to the ground and clawed at the only thing he could reach, his wrists and binding.

Pain jolted through his body from his neck. He presumed that’s why Vilgax was so keen on getting it on him.

“Follow instructions the first time,” He explained,” Now, how do you like the collar? “

“It’s shocking.” He grunted through teeth gritted in pain. Good to know that even after all this, his sense of humor was intact.

“Stand and look at me.” 

Instead of waiting for Ben to finish following instructions, he grabbed his jaw once he was within reach. He was embarrassed that he was thankful for the hand holding him up. Not only was he stiff and sore from the beatings, but the latest discipline left his muscles weak and twitching. When Vilgax pushed the button, every muscle tensed and screamed in agony, maybe Vilgax miscalculated the size to voltage because he could barely stand after it.

He leaned down and turned it from side to side, inspecting how the band decorated the boy’s peach skin. After a few moments of examination, his hand stopped moving when Ben’s face was lined up straight on.

Was he supposed to keep looking at Vilgax? He sure didn’t want to. Their faces were about a foot away. There wasn’t a possibility that he missed the blush stretched across Ben’s face.

After what felt like an eternity, Vilgax made a noise of satisfaction and released his face. 

“Come along.” He twisted Ben’s body around and guided him from the back.

“Where?”

“We are going to wash off that human stink, it is revolting.” Ben didn’t have any complaints, for however long he was stuck in that one room, he wasn’t able to clean himself. His mind had mainly ignored all other less important stimuli to survival until now. He would kill for a shower right now.

Like everything else in the ship, the bathroom was giant. He couldn’t tell if it was the average   
Chimera Sui Generis Bathroom or if Vilgax was being extravagant. He guessed the latter, If you’re going to be conquering worlds, you would at least want a decent bathroom. 

“Undress.”

“In front of you? Could you leave the room?”

“I will not have you tearing up my washroom while I am away. You require supervision.” If he wasn’t afraid of Vilgax breaking every bone in his body, he probably _would have_ trashed it out of spite

“Will you at least turn around then?” 

“You run around naked in your appoplexian form constantly, why must you purposely be difficult?” He punctuated his sentence with a zap to Ben’s collar.

Ben would have given his explanation for why Rath used to be naked, but he was too busy forcing his body to stay standing. 

“Now remove your clothing or I will rip them off you. I am done being patient.”

A thirty second long argument was him being patient? He’d hate to see him when he wasn’t.

“Fine.” After Vilgax unlocked the handcuffs, he started to undress. He put his jacket on the counter and stacked his folded clothes on top of it. His shoes went on the floor. He was really hoping that his stuff wasn’t going to get thrown out.

To his disappointment, the alien turned on the tub. He would have much preferred a shower, but at least he got to be clean.

“In, wash.” For once, he was happy to follow instructions. He sighed as he stepped into the hot water. He melted as the water soothed his sore muscles, he could have stayed in there for eternity. He jolted when he remembered that Vilgax had given him an order. It was not a good idea to show weakness or joy in front of his enemy; Vilgax had probably already jotted it down as a punishment. Next time it would probably be ice cold.

He glanced around until he noticed the cloth on the edge of the tub, it already had a dollop of soap on it. He happily soaped up until a funny feeling made him stop.

“Do you have to stare at me?” He grunted, turning his body away. He would have been concerned about being open to attack, but Vilgax could hit him just as easily when they faced. He knew it was most certainly a horrible idea to push it, but he couldn’t help it.

“I will look at whatever I desire.” His response was not what he was looking for, but at least Vilgax sounded more amused than offended. He got more pissed off the more he thought about it. Vilgax, a 12-foot tall alien loomed above his small soft exposed human figure. In a weird way, he found it funny how stupid he looked making demands from his captor. Maybe he should think from that perspective before he spoke. Or not.

He was just about finished cleaning up when he felt something in his hair.

“What are-”

“Grooming. Plenty of creatures groom their pets.”

“I’m not a pet. I am a war captive it's very-”

He was pulled into the water by his hair. He crossed the line, he was surely being drown. He thrashed and pushed back to the surface, coughing and gasping for air. 

His hair flopped down his face as he resurfaced.

“Give me a heads up or maybe ask before you drown me, I don't have gills or whatever you have.”He was familiar with neither squid nor Chimera Sui Generis anatomy and he took a guess that Vilgax hadn't bothered to familiarize himself either. 

“I am not required to ask for anything that is already mine.” Pulling Ben under the water kept Vilgax in a good mood at least.”You loved the water a moment ago.” 

He pulled his wet hair out of his face and looked back to see Vilgax smiling. A real smile, not a malicious victory smile.

It threw him off. He liked him better as the conqueror of worlds, at least then he was predictable. 

With his unarmoured hand, Vilgax ran his fingers through Ben’s hair. He scrubbed the shampoo in. Too gentle for the man who zapped him for infractions earlier.

“Your hair and flesh are much different than my species.”

“Thank you?” 

“Who are you thanking?”

“Thank you Vilga-” The hand tightening in his hair reminded him of the correct response,” Master. Thank you, Master.”

“Fast learner, maybe this will be easier for you than I anticipated.”

For the rest of the bath, Ben fought the urge to relax into Vilgax’s touch. The talons might be terrifying to look at, but they felt amazing on his scalp.

When he got out of the bath, Vilgax removed his pile of old clothes and brought him some fresh ones, just a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt. Both articles were made out of some sort of stretchy material. At least he didn’t make a blind guess on the size.

He hadn’t thrown the clothes away in front of his face, so Ben had hope that he would get them back one day. Vilgax didn’t seem like the one to launder and fold his stuff.

Vilgax’s sensitive display might have been unpredictable at first glance, but it did show Ben important information. Vilgax had a soft side. At the moment, it looked like the soft side was only when he was being treated as a pet. Not an ideal weakness, but he’d take it; he needed every advantage that he could get.

According to Vilgax, the next activity of the day was sleeping. He must just be going off of his internal clock because Ben had not seen any indication that time had even passed in the ship. 

Vilgax had given him the option to either sleep at the foot of the bed or on the floor. While he would prefer to be rebellious and refuse the humiliation of the bed, he spent the last indeterminable amount of time sleeping on the floor and his back was killing him. 

Instead of a goodnight, Vilgax muttered a threat of getting gagged if he was woken up. He was tethered to the end of the bed by his collar so that he could only reach the very end of Vilgax’s feet. He was kind of grateful that he couldn’t reach Vilgax’s head, he most certainly would have attempted to strangle him. VIlgax repeatedly made Ben aware that his strength was miles below his own, a loosely planned attack would probably be easily thwarted if not anticipated.

So he sat at the end of the bed pouting. When he got home, he would be getting a tracking device implanted. How many times does he have to get kidnapped to learn his lesson? He should have had it done after the Khyber incident. At least Khyber didn’t tie him to the end of his bed.

Despite being exhausted from the previous restless nights and his traumatizing day with Vilgax, he couldn’t sleep. He passed the time by inspecting every inch of the room, the ceiling, and eventually VIlgax. He had taken off his armor and boots to sleep. At the time, he hid that he was watching, but it was difficult not to look at the rippling muscles and mass of green skin. 

Vilgax slept stiffly, lying flat on his back on the bed with his arms crossed. He’s fallen asleep in worse positions, but not intentionally.

It took him a while to will his body into sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I have an intercourse scene planned for the next chapter, can't wait until it is ready :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments to show me you liked the story! :D


End file.
